Lance and Keith's Epic Adventure
by dracomalfoysbiggestfan
Summary: If you thought that one dimension hopping duo was fun have a look at the next red and blue pair to make their way through the multiverse. Featuring references, alien swearing and much much more.


This is a spin off of my other story "Len and Barry's messed up adventure" focusing on our two favourite Paladins, so sit back and enjoy the ride.

Note that these characters do not belong to me, they just take up rent space in my head.

"Y'know Keith, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that we were travelling through time," Lance said as he stood in front of the giant blue robot, that no matter how hard he wished didn't become his wonderful lion Blue, "but I know that time travel is really impossible."

"Y'know Lance, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a genius." Keith said as he stood in front of a big red robot that wasn't red.

"You're a dick."

"You seem surprised about that." Keith said, turning to look at lance.

"This is the fifth universe that we've been in, sixth if you count the original universe, and I know that we're on earth but I miss my families." Lance said eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Families as in plural?"

"Yeah my Earth family with my mama and papi and my siblings, and my Space family, you and the others…. Though I do not miss Lotor fuckin creep" lance said shuddering.

Keith opened his mouth to reply when beeping started up.

"Rangers, the city is under attack, repeat the city is under attack." The communicator at their hips announced.

"Okay… how the fuck are we supposed to do this?" Lance questioned looking at the communicator.

"Uhh… how about, go go power ranger?" Keith said and seconds later a flash of white light he was covered in red and white Armor.

"…Nice Armor dude." Lance giggled before changing into his Blue and white Armor.

"Hey Keith… I think we can teleport." Lance said before he proceeded to teleport out of the cave.

"Lance, god damn it you can't just teleport away from me without warning." Keith said as he too teleported, appearing right next to Lance and four other people wearing the same Armor as them.

"Jason you're here, Rita's sent down a whole lotta putty soldiers, what are we gonna do?" the one in black questioned looking…hopefully in Keith's direction… it was hard to tell, their whole faces were covered.

"Uhh we do what we normally do and… um kick ass?" Keith really wasn't sure what they normally did in this kind of situation.

"Right." Well apparently that was the thing to say as the ones in Pink, Yellow, Black and Green went in to attack mode.

"…bet I can get more than you." Lance challenged as he ran towards the putty soldiers.

"You're on."

The fight was going really well despite the many unnecessary backflips that were being done, however things got really heated when a skeletal hyena appeared in the middle of the street.

"Hey Ke-Jason don't you think these look kinda like the ro-beasts that Zarkon uses… just y'know smaller?" Lance asked materialising a plasma gun.

"Nah…I think the ro-beasts look better, plus those things don't talk, they just attack and then die." Keith said materialising a sword.

"Hey you two, fight now talk later." The one in Black yelled doing some unnecessary backflips.

After a short battle, which included way to many grunts, backflips, and explosions than necessary, they finally knocked the hyena out.

"Look out, it growing." The Pink one said.

"Please tell me that they just said it's glowing…and not that it's growing," Lance said hoping against hope that that was it, glowing meant explosions which we easy to dodge, growing meant that they could be squished easily.

"Quiznak!"

"Everyone we need our Zords, we need to make the MegaZord." The Yellow one yelled.

"Right"

Lance and Keith, who didn't know what a Zord was just called for the robots from before. Once the Zords/Robots arrived and everyone was inside the Black one called out to Keith.

"Jason we need to form the MegaZord."

"R-right, Everyone form-"

"VOLTRON"

"LANCE/BILLY!"

"Sorry I had to"


End file.
